goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Shaw babysits Warren
Mrs. Shaw babysits Warren Cook is a video. It is on Warren Cook Gets Grounded the Movie Part 3 Transcript * Alan: Warren, I'm going to a christening. And Mrs. Shaw will babysit you. * Warren: Well, yeah. * Alan: Good! Now behave, or you'll be grounded for Giga Quintality. * Warren; Don't worry. I will. * doorbell * Alan: Oh! It's you. Come in. * Mrs. Shaw comes in * Alan: You two have fun. * Mrs. Shaw: Warren Cook! I'm so mad at you for rubbing my butt and tits and making fake VHS openings! You're grounded. But since I'm your babysitter. I will give you a second chance. * Warren: You are a whore! * Mrs. Shaw: Warren! Don't say that to me. You don't curse at your babysitter! * Later * Warren: It's time for me to go to school. * Mrs. Shaw: Warren, are you forgetting something? * Warren: What? * Mrs, Shaw: Your nappie. You need to wear nappies when you go to school. * Warren: No I am not wearing a nappie to school you nigga! * Mrs. Shaw: Warren! Don‘t you curse at me like that! You are wearing nappie and that's final! * Warren: No! And besides, I don't have any nappies because I'm too old for those! * Mrs. Shaw: Well, I will have to gp to the store and get you nappies. Now let's go! * Warren: Fuck no! Take a closer look at me! Don't I look like a fucking baby to you? * Warren with a baby picture * Mrs. Shaw: Don't you say that! Now let's go! * Mrs. Shaw drives to Wal-Mart * Man: Can I help you? * Mrs, Shaw: I would like a nappie for Warren. Where are the nappies? * Man: The nappies are in isle 5 * Warren: Mrs. Shaw, please don't a nappie on me. If you do, you will get fired! * Mrs, Shaw: You are wearing a nappie and that's the end of it! * Later * Mrs. Shaw: Ok. Lie down so I can change you. * Mrs. Shaw puts a nappie on Warren. * Warren: Ouch! That hurt! And I hope my Dad does not take too long. * Mrs. Shaw: Would you like to call him? * Warren: Well, yeah. * After Warren called his dad * Alan: So how was Warren? * Mrs. Shaw: He was saying alot of curse words. * Alan: Warren Cook! How dare you misbehave when I was gone?! * Warren: But it's not what you think. Mrs. Shaw put a nappie on me. * Alan: Well, Yeah! That is your punishment. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life. * Mrs. Shaw: You will watch baby shows not made by Disney like Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs, Gerald McBoing Boing, Lego Friends and other baby shows not made by Disney. * Alan: You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Giga Quintality! There's more than just wearing nappies. You are getting no computer, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney CD-roms, and nothing made by Disney! * Warren: Don't tell me what to do you sluts. Fuck you dad for letting Mrs. Shaw put a nappie on me. *Looks at Mrs. Shaw* And Mrs. Shaw, fuck you for putting a nappie on me! And You know what? I’m going to make the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on Space Jam from 1997! Real, not fake! * Warren walks off * Alan: Hey! Get your ass back here right now! * Warren made the opening * Warren: There! I made the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on Space Jam from 1997. Real, not fake! Now I'm going to click on the post button. * Alan: Don't even think about clicking on the post button! If you do, I will kick your ass! * Warren clicks on the post button * Alan: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! I'm kicking your ass! * Alan approaches Warren, then static * Please Stand by Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded